Expansion of wired and wireless networks has enabled an entity, such as a customer, to communicate with other entities, such as a customer care representative, over such wired and wireless networks. For example, the customer care representative at a call center or a commercial organization, may communicate with the customers, or other individuals, to recommend new services/products or to provide technical support on existing services/products.
The communication between the entities may be a voiced conversation that may involve communication of a speech signal (generated by respective entities involved in the communication) between the entities. Usually, the entities involved in the communication or conversation may have a sentiment, which may affect the conversation. Further, identifying such sentiment during the conversation may allow the organization or the service provider to draw one or more inferences, based on the sentiment. For example, two organization may determine whether the entity is satisfied with the service being provided. In another scenario, the sentiment of the customer (in conversation with an employee, such as a customer care representative, of the service provider) may help to determine whether the conversation needs to the escalated to a superior of the customer care representative.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skilled in the art through a comparison of the described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.